Happy New Year: Aftermath
by The Scratch Man
Summary: A sequel to Happy New Year. Bobby breaks up with Rogue in front of everyone and she doesn't react so well... There's a guest character from the X Men comics New Mutants that I absolutely love. Previously called 'Breaking Up'. Please review.


**Disclaimer: Idon'. There. I said it. Sad, but true.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm making this up as I go along, so beware of a sucky story. PS: I decided to add a certain winged character. I know he'll seem REALLY different from the sad, heart-broken guy from New Mutants but I always wondered why no one ever took advantage of the X Men having two winged characters. PPS: I'm making said winged character about the same age as Pyro, Bobby, Piotr and the others. Aaaand action! **

**Oh, PPPS: I agree with BlackRose197666; Rogue's a huge bitch. But only in the movie. She's okay in the comics.**

"There's someone ELSE?" Rogue repeated, her eyes getting dark.

"Yeah."

"Well, if this is about us not being able to touch, Bobby, you *know*-"

"-it's not that, Rogue." Bobby said, "It's just… I'm into someone else."

"Oh yeah? Who? Kitty? Bobby! She's-"

"It's *not* Kitty."

Bobby would have liked for the break up to be quiet, but he had found Rogue in the recreation room, and she said if he wanted to talk, they could just talk in where they were. Now she was getting kind of loud.

Logan was watching from across the room and Warren and Jay Guthrie were comparing their wings nearby. A handful of other students were starting to watch.

"Then who is it?" Rogue said, crossing her arms, "Bobby, we've been together for past almost a year."

"A lot's happened." Bobby said.

"so you're dumping me. Just like that."

"Not *just like that*. I hope we can still be friends and-"

"Just tell me who it is, Bobby." Rogue said.

"Well, Rogue, I just-"

"WHO. IS IT?" Rogue shouted

"*Marie*-" Bobby squeaked.

"WHO IS IT?" She screamed, whipping off one of her opera gloves.

"C'mon, Rogue, don't be like that-" Bobby tried.

"You have five seconds, Robert Drake!" Rogue said.

Bobby backed away, "It's …"

"Speak up, I can't hear you." Warren said from nearby.

"*War*, it's none of your business…" Jay told him, shoving him playfully.

"FIVE!" Rogue screamed, starting to count down.

"Rogue!" Bobby exclaimed, backing away quickly now. He looked around for a teacher to do something.

Logan was the only one and he was watching lazily from where he sat, looking amused.

"FOUR! I'm warning you, Bobby! THREE!"

"It's… mm-mm." Bobby mumbled the name.

"WHO?"

Suddenly Logan burst out laughing, his heightened senses allowing him to hear the name Bobby had uttered.

"SAY IT!" Rogue shrieked at Bobby, "LOUDER!"

"It's John!" Bobby yelled, "Okay? It's Pyro! I'm with Pyro."

The whole room went silent.

Rogue's mouth dropped open.

A few younger students gawked unashamedly at Bobby.

"Someone say my name?" A voice said from the nearest doorway. John stood, leaning against the frame, clicking his Zippo, on and off, on and off. There was a broad smirk on his face.

"ARGH!" Rogue let out a scream and ran at the fire mutant.

"Rogue! No!" Bobby yelled.

There was a certain level of chaos, and the next thing anyone new, Rogue was pounding on the wall of an ice box, trapped inside and still screaming.

"Well that's new." John said, observing the raging mad mutant in the ice. Her screams and curses directed toward him were muffled by it.

"Come on," Bobby muttered, grabbing John's hand and dragging him away, "Before she gets out."

They disappeared around the corner and suddenly the room burst out into laughter and talk.

"That was interesting." Warren laughed.

"Shouldn't someone help her out?" Jay wondered, gazing at the ice-cage.

"Nah. She needs to cool down. Wow, bad pun." Warren laughed again and Jay grinned.

"So… John and Bobby, huh?" He said, "I never would've pegged straight-as-an-arrow Drake as *gay*."

"Well, your eyes can be deceiving." Warren grinned, "*I* could be gay for all you know."

"What? You?" Jay laughed a little. He hopped off the table and stretched out his beautiful red wings. "Wanna go for a fly?"

"Sure." Warren agreed, following the other winged mutant out of the recreation room.

As they left, the ice-cage behind them began to crack.

**A/N: AAAH! Rogue-zilla is on the loose! Yeah, I know, the story was lame, whatever. But it was fun! I was so bummed when Marvel killed Jay back in New Mutants, so I decided to add a little bit of him to this story. Assume what you want with all other pairings, but this is a Bobby/John story. Hope you were inspired and liked this! The Pyro/Iceman category needs more stories so WRITE!**

**-The Scratch Man**


End file.
